fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Crest
The Knight Crest (騎士の勲章 Kishi no kunshō) is a promotional item that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series, permitting knight units Level 10 and above to promote into the second tier of their respective class lines. The Knight Crest promotes Cavaliers into Paladins, and Knights into Generals. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Knight Crests are known as Knight Proofs (ナイトプルフ Naito purufu), and are used to indiscriminately promote all units of Level 10 and above, except those with event-based promotions. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the branching promotion system allows the various knight units to promote into alternate classes. In this regard, both Cavaliers and Knights can be promoted into Great Knights. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Knight Crest |1 |2,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Cavaliers. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Knight Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Knights and Cavaliers. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Knight Proof |1 |8,000 |Promotes all Level 10+ units (except for Leif and Linoan). |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Knight Proof |1 |11,700 |Promotes Level 10+ Knight units. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Knight Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Knights and Cavaliers. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Knight Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Knights and Cavaliers. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Knight Crest |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Knights, Cavaliers, and Recruits. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Soldier (Ch. 10) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 16) '''Book 2:' Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 3) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 5) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 14 - Chest Book 2: Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 18 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Rumei (Ch. 8) • Largo (Ch. 10) |- |Inventory |Selfina |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest • Ch. 21x - Chest • Ch. 24x - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village • Ch. 8 - Village • Ch. 13 - Village • Ch. 16A - Village |- |Events |Ch. 6 Start of chapter (provided that Emily escaped in Ch. 4x). Ch. 17B - End of chapter (provided that all the Leonster soldiers survived). Ch. 19 - End of chapter (provided that all the civilians survived). |- |Vendor |Ch. 22 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Loffaru |- |Treasure |M8 - Chest • M14 - Chest • M16 - Chest • M26-2 - Chest Arial Caves South - Random from chest • Tower of Morse Floors 4 and 5 - Random from Chest |- |Visit |M3 - Village • M23 - Village |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Enemy Paladin (Ch. 19A) • Murdock (Ch. 21) |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest • Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 21 - Village |- |Event |Ch. 13/Ch. 15 - End of chapter (provided that Perceval was recruited and all his soldiers survived). |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Cavalier*/Eubans** (Ch. 21) • Enemy Cavalier (Ch. 24) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Cavalier*Eubans** (Ch. 22) • Enemy Cavalier*** (Ch. 26) |- |Inventory |Wallace |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16 - Chest Hector's Story: Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29 Hector's Story: Ch. 31 |} *''Normal Mode only. ''**''Hard Mode only. ''***''Excluding Hector Hard Mode. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |'Main Story:' Murray (Ch. 7) • Aias (Ch. 13A) • Vigarde (Ch. 14B) '''Monster Random Drops:' Maelduin 0.3% • Cyclops 8.4% • Elder Bael 6% |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 10B - End of chapter (provided that all the NPC Cavaliers survived). |- |Secret Shops |'Main Story:' Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 Creature Campaign: Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} Gallery File:Knight Proof (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Knight Proof from the TCG. File:Knight Proof (FE5).jpg|The Knight Proof, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Knight Crest (TCG Series 6).jpg|The Knight Crest, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Knight Proof (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Knight Proof from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Category:Promotional Items